


The Inner Monologue

by EmeraldIsSymmetrical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIsSymmetrical/pseuds/EmeraldIsSymmetrical
Summary: An unedited report from the mind of me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably mature content, but if not then I guess the rating won't change. It definitely is heavy stuff though, in my opinion. If you feel like you will be triggered or something please don't read this. I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet but I want to put this here for what might come.  
> Thank you.

idiot. why would you talk to him like that and make him feel bad? do you want him to end up like you???Is that what you want for him? gosh your such a horrible person for doing that to him. How would you even forgive yourself if he ended up like this too? You wouldn't. SO there, happy now? Keeping your dumb little diary piece by piecee. How cute.yeah that's right. Cry. Cry like a little girl who left her sunglasses in another state. Just because you had a slip of the tongue. tsk tsk. soo childish. shut up and get out of my head. now your talking to yourself. crazy alert.jljjhiafdsauhuuiuiuheufjnhalejkrnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

but if i don't show when im upset how are people supposed to know when I'm upset or not? BUt i guess that s how life works isnt it? I don't get in trouble if I dont give my honest opinion. but i have to be convincing otherwise people get suspicious and ask me to be honest. then they get upset when i am. its better for everyone if i only give a half-truth answer and never speak up when im upset. although i guess thats probably why i have issues.


	3. Chapter 3

oh fuck now you feel like crying? What is WITH you? one minute you're going off and look at that oh my god she's not even cleaning up? What the helll? What kinda shit person are you that? Now look see? Everything is so much easier when you don't express your opinion and just fake it. And look at what a GREAT person that makes you. Lying, calling people derogatory terms. Ha. You're no better than the people you insult. Such a little sissy. Don't call me a sissy. oh i will, because you cant stop me. I'm you, if we really didn't think it then we wouldn't write it would we? lololololololololololOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. oh god im crazy now too. Or are you sane? I guess we'll never know. It's not like anyone will read this. And we'll just deny it if they do. say it's a character. Delete so they have no proof. And a therapist isn't an option for us. Mom and dad won't even bother. I don't need one. even if it might help? It won't . We're too damaged. Well maybe you don't but i do. No you don't because your me and im you remember? OH shut the fuck up with that bull. Nah. Bitch- make me. HA. You won't because you cant' because as stated earlier i wouldn't be typing right now if you wouldn't let me so once again guess whose winning this round 'sister dear'. don't call me that that's just weird. and whats withthe marks? Well it's not like theirs great formatting anyway on these post-it note things. *there's. Oh shut up and get back to work bitch. Fine whatever.


End file.
